The ability to provide useful and timely information to users is contingent upon a variety of factors. These factors may include, among other things, obtaining accurate location information for users. Often, the ability to obtain accurate location information is dependent upon users' voluntary participation in, and/or registration with, a service. Within an indoor environment, obtaining accurate location information may be even more challenging.
One common approach to indoor location determination relies upon an installed network of strategically placed, stationary beacons. The beacons estimate users' locations by detecting mobile devices. The beacons may share location data with a backend system that may then push content to the users' mobile devices. Users typically opt in to the service by installing an application on their mobile devices to facilitate communication with the backend system.